


Never Let Me Go

by dancing_badly



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_badly/pseuds/dancing_badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for failegaidin's hetbigbang story "Never Let Me Go"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaileGaidin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaileGaidin/gifts).



> lyrics by Florence and the Machine
> 
> art originally done by overcastclouds (but she's so far down the waiting list for an Ao3 account I let her use mine)

[Art for 'Never Let Me Go' by failegaidin](http://i1048.photobucket.com/albums/s361/overcastclouds/bigbangart/failegaidenbbarttextno.png)


End file.
